


Puzzle Pieces

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, demus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Remus was the embodiment of 'bad' creativity. Surely that meant he wouldn't do something 'good' like fall in love.His romantic compass had something else in mind.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Puzzle Pieces

Remus wasn’t quite sure when it happened. At first he had thought the heat that crept on to his face when he saw Deceit was because he shared his most random and demented thoughts with him. Contrary to what he said and how he acted, he did have a filter. Granted, it was more like a sieve with holes big enough that only planets were held out than a filter. That was funny imagery: a giant toddler playing with a sieve on a beach with sand made of planets and it was only a matter of time before the toddler stuck its finger into a volcano and it melted off and maybe set the toddler on fire.

He thought maybe the occasional stutter that crept in to his voice was because of all the ideas he wanted to get out. Then he walked in to the light side because he  _ knew  _ that Logan had a memory he needed and Roman and Patton were on the couch. Roman was complaining about how gay he was for some random celebrity he had recently hear of and describing the embarrasing blush and stutter that had taken him two hours to cure. He had noped it right back to the dark side.

The puzzle pieces started rapidly falling in to place.

*****

Roman hummed as he went through his pile of ideas. They already had a plot heavy video being written, so he was looking for something lighter that could make an Aside. He tossed ideas about how to introduce the remaining rooms to the viewers and found the scroll he was looking for. 

“Roman!” he heard a screech from outside as knocks sounded on the door, making the scroll jump from his hand and start flying around the room.

“How may I help you?” he yelled back, climbing on his desk and tried to reach the scroll. His hands were an instant away from catching its trailing edge when the door slammed open, making the scroll zoom away in a splatter of ink. He snapped it off of himself and on to Remus.

“That’s what you get for interrupting a prince’s work hours.”

“I think I’m in love with Remus.”

“You are in love with yourself?” Roman said, one eyebrow raising as he watched his brother flop on to his bed.

“No! With Deceit!”

“Oh! You want me to play Aphrodite! Of course I can, let’s see, Christmas is coming up, so you have your standard mistletoe,” Roman paused to snap a bit of mistletoe in to Remus’s hands, “And you get an organ to play one of Shakespheare’s pieces about love, here’s some suggestions,” Roman paused again to think over all of Shakespheare’s pieces and start summoning music for all the ones he thought were appropriate, “Then you make a bouquet of roses, I would say yellow, but that’s for platonic love, so red it is,” a bouquet of red roses landed on Remus’s head, “And you take a shower, put on something nice, and present it to him along with a basket of his favorite things and recite a sonnet declaring your love!” He finished with a flourish, a stack of sonnets floating from his desk in to Remus’s overloaded arms.

“Okay, but I’m never taking a shower.”

“Yes, you are, come here,” Roman sprang for Remus, who booked it out of the room, all the stuff Roman had thrown at him only staying in his arms per the virtue of being imaginary. Roman stopped at the border to his room, satisfied that he could go back to looking through ideas, even if it meant Remus still wasn’t submitting to soap and water.

“Let me know how it goes!” he yelled down the hall. Remus’s reply was lost to the distance, but he guessed it had something in it insulting him. He closed the door and snapped away the ink Remus had left on his bed and carpet before calling the scroll of ideas down so that he could look at it.

*****

Logan glanced through the words that had landed in his “New” pile. Most of them were repeats from previous times that Thomas didn’t remember and he set them aside. One was truly new, and he put it on a cart for research. Two were contemporary slang words that Thomas and the other sides probably already knew the meanings of. He took the stack of words that were repeats and started walking through the aisles and filing them in to their places with their definition. 

“Logan!” The loudspeaker system he had imagined whined with the force of the scream.

“I am occupied, Remus,” he said, filing away defenestration. Thomas had been very amused when he found that word, and Logan was surprised he had forgotten it.

“Not anymore!”

Logan heard a crash and guessed that he had tried to kick the door in and encountered that it functioned like endocytosis. He sighed and set aside the words he had yet to file in favor of returning to his room before Remus figured out how to release himself and made a mess.

“I’m in a bubble!” Remus announced unnecessarily when Logan walked in.

“What do you need?” Logan asked, scooting his planner away from Remus.

“I think I’m in love with Deceit.”

“That is not an answer to the question I asked.”

“Help me! He’s just so-”

“What help do you expect from me as far as answering questions of emotion? Have you asked Patton or Roman?”

“I asked Roman, but he suggested I shower.”

“That is a good suggestion. Showering on a regular basis deceases bodily odor, helps to protect against illne-”

“I’m not showering.”

“As far as your problem of being romantically attracted to Deceit, we made a video about this. My answer is still the same: be upfront and honest. Now, please leave my room so I can return to my previous task.”

“Fine, but how do you get a bubble?”

“You are a part of Thomas’s imagination. I believe for you it is as simple as imagining it.”

Remus snapped and a small bubble appeared in his hand, then he jumped back through the door. Logan waited for a moment to insure he wouldn’t come bursting back in and returned to his work.

*****

Patton watched as the little toy train set wound around his feet. Thomas was looking for Christmas gifts for his extended family and sure, they were a little old for model train sets now, but there was no harm in digging out Thomas’s old set from when he was little and watching it chug around the floor. He had to go put dinner together soon; he was idly brainstorming ideas for dinner as he watched the train climb up a biochemistry textbook.

“Patton!” he heard a screech through the door.

“What do you need?” he asked, wincing as the door was thrown open to reveal Remus.

“I think I’m in love with Deceit!”

“Oh, you need ideas to ask him out? Well, I think you just need to be upfront and honest!” Patton said brightly, hiding his annoyance at the recollection of just  _ how  _ upfront and honest Remus could be with the thoughts that went through his head.

“But then it comes out demented! Who says yes to a confession that goes: ‘Hey, I love you in the romantic sense that can also mean crazy and crazy can make your perception go off and how would it be if my perception went way off and I accidentally walked off a cliff and in to the abyss?’” Remus took a big breath, then looked at Patton, who was still trying to unpack everything that he had just said.

“Okay, um, you know what he likes, right?”

“I do! Snakes, being right-”

“Why don’t you make something with things that he likes?”

“Things he likes? Just because someone loves the parts of something doesn’t mean they love the whole. Take dissonance! Put some in there and it’s pretty and builds tension, build the whole piece out of ‘chords’ that are a half step apart and suddenly it’s bad composition.”

“Well, ah, have you talked to Roman? He’s the romantic side,” Patton fumbled and glanced at his watch. He could start dinner now if only to escape this conversation. 

“Of course I’ve talked to my brother! He sprayed ink at me,” Remus replied proudly, showing off his ink-stained arms. 

“Logan?”

“Yup! His door sticks you in a bubble, did you know that?”

“Endocystasis or something along those lines, yes. Have you talked to Virgil?”

“Next stop: Spider brother!”

Patton watched as Remus sped away. The model train clicked over a pencil. He shook his head and went down to start preparing dinner.

*****

Virgil bobbed along to the music in his headphones. Thomas was just hanging out with friends, so his influence wasn’t very necessary. Patton would probably call them down to dinner soon since Thomas and co had ordered a pizza that would be arriving at any minute. He wouldn’t come out until after the pizza was paid for, of course, seeing as he had to make sure Thomas didn’t mess up with the delivery man. He heard a faint noise behind his music and peeled the cup off of one ear.

“I’ll be down in a minute, Pat,” he called.

“I’m not Patton!” the voice screamed. He probably could have identified the owner if his attention wasn’t split between the voice, Thomas, the music, and trying to keep the worst case scenarios back from Thomas.  _ It’s been a while, the pizza should have come. What if it doesn’t come? What if-  _ He forced himself the pay attention to the music. It was a good thing dinner was soon so that he would be near the other lights.

“Okay...tell Patton I’ll be down in a minute,” he called back, realizing the voice probably wanted a reply.

“Patton didn’t send me!” The voice’s owner clicked in to his head: Remus. He sighed and got to his feet, pushing his headphones back and opening the door.

“What do you need?”

“Deceit!”

“Can’t you summon him yourself?”

“No, I think I’m in love with him.”

“Oh,” Virgil paused, “I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize.”

“You knew!”

“I was worried about Thomas liking boys, it’s not my fault I spent hours googling the signs of the crush and trying to press those ideas on to girls and overreacting to every blush and time he liked someone’s shirt!”

“You...freaked out when he liked someone’s shirt.”

“Yes, hush, the pizza’s here, I gotta do my job,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes back in his head to keep a close eye on Thomas. The transaction went pretty smoothly and he rolled his eyes back forward after making sure Thomas was safely seated with his friends again, this time plus pizza.

“So how would you ask him out?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Imagine with me!”

“Nope, nope, nopity nope nope.”

“...imagine for me?”

“Um, I would take his hands and show him something you know he likes? I don’t really know: Roman’s the romantic one. Have you asked him?”

“Yup!”

“Did he suggest Shakespeare?”

“Yup!”

“Did you steal all his sonnets?”

“That’s a great idea!” Remus said, already running for Roman’s door.

“Don’t do that!”

“You can’t stop me!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. He knew that statement was true. He shed his headphones on to the couch and closed the door, starting down the stairs towards the smell of food.

*****

Deceit pushed back from his desk with a sigh. Thomas had just rejected one of his ideas, not even bringing it to the team. Sure, he knew Roman made most of the ideas and some of his were rejected, too, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be annoyed. 

A string of explicatives that could rival a thousand sailors sounded suddenly through his door. He looked at the door. Did he want to know what had upset Remus? The answer was obvious: not really, but he was going to check on him anyways. 

His nose was immediately attacked by a flowery perfume.

“Remus?” he called, scanning the hallway. A scroll flew madly over his head and began to attack the door to the lightside, followed by another and another. He jumped up to grab a low-flying one and opened it.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st: so long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee,” a smooth voice read out the words on the page. Deceit was fairly sure it was Shakespheare. He released the scroll and it rushed to join its siblings in attacking the door to the light side. He walked the opposite way, towards the commons. 

A bouquet of red roses was abandoned on the couch, a sprig of mistletoe beside it. Remus was frozen in the center of the room, the flowery perfume hanging around him and a snake in his hands. Deceit’s mind raced for answers and came up empty.

“You’re wearing perfume?” he said, just to say something.

“Roman pranked me! And now all the sonnets I stole from him flew away.”

“I’m  _ not  _ wondering why you would steal sonnets from Roman,” Deceit said. In truth if he looked again he probably would have arrived at the correct conclusion on his own. Remus seemed at a loss for words.

“Be my boyfriend?” he finally blurted out.

Deceit looked to Remus. Deceit looked to the roses and mistletoe. Deceit felt a blush and giddiness rising up in him. 

“I think that’s a  _ horrendous  _ idea,” he said, his smile already causing his cheeks to ache. 

“I have a boyfriend!” Remus yelled, an answering smile growing on his face, then he ran forward and scooped up Deceit, bridal style. He twisted so that he could see where Remus was running, clinging on to his new boyfriend for dear life. Even in his slight panic the ability to think of Remus as his boyfriend caused his smile to somehow inch wider. The door to the light side was thrown open, and Remus stormed down the hallway amid a flurry of sonnets. A smooth voice started to read off random sonnets in a flurry of noise as they were bumped and jostled around. The door at the other end of the hallway was thrown open and Remus practically flew down the stairs.

“Remus! You’re going to-” Deceit barely registered Patton’s words before he had landed on the carpet. It was surprisingly itchy for having the embodiment of ‘good’ creativity living on this side. He pushed himself to a sitting position, seeing Remus hadn’t moved since faceplanting in to the carpet, his feet on the coffee table.

“-crash in to the coffee table,” Patton finished, “Are you okay?” he asked, running over. 

Remus tilted his face up towards Patton. “I have a new boyfriend, so I’m great!”

“I  _ don’t  _ think Virgil is collecting blackmail on us,” Deceit said, hearing the faint snap of an iphone camera.

Remus turned his head around like an owl to look at the anxious side, who innocently shoved his phone in to his pocket.


End file.
